This invention relates to a new and improved flush valve assembly usable in a conventional water tank of a toilet to provide a partial or approximately one-half flush and full flush selectability.
The need for conservation of water becomes more critical with the passage of time and greater number of inhabitants on earth. It is well recognized that approximately one-half flush is all that is needed to dispose of liquid wastes and full flushing of solid wastes in conventional toilet bowls.
There are a number of prior art systems that selectively partially flush or fully flush conventional toilets; namely, those shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,474,288 Rath 4,042,982 Contreras 1,767,043 Blaun et al 4,011,604 Goldsworthy 1,960,864 Brown 4,056,856 Reid 2,237,294 Easley 4,096,591 Awis 2,731,647 Groth et al 4,110,850 Tedei 2,839,759 Martino 4,122,564 Addicks et al 2,864,095 Martino 4,135,262 Overbey 2,940,084 Fabbi et al 4,141,092 Jones 3,768,103 Robinson 4,172,299 del Pozo 3,909,856 Dunn 4,173,801 Bresnyan 3,913,149 Brinton 4,353,138 Bell 4,003,097 Book 4,504,984 Burns ______________________________________
The systems shown in various of the above prior art have complex operating mechanisms, others are expensive in the manufacture thereof, others are not positive in the selection of partial or full flushes, some are difficult to install and/or service, and a few have a multiplicity of the above disadvantages as well as other shortcomings. Accordingly, the primary objective of this invention is to provide an improved dual flush valve assembly which alleviates or substantially overcomes some, if not all, of the disadvantages set forth hereabove.
Another object is the provision of separated handles which are aligned in a vertical plane with positive stops so that the user's hand can select and move each handle positively while substantiably eliminating inadvertent movement of the non-selected handle.
A further object is to provide for a unique fitting through the flush operating opening of conventional toilet tanks in which two vertically spaced pivot passageways are provided for accommodating respective unitary elongated operating rods therethrough, such fitting having a cover connected thereto and providing the stops for the respective handles at the outer free ends of such rods.
Other features include an ipproved dual drain pipe replaceable from within the toilet tank without removal or replacement of the connection between tank and bowl; and a dual flush flap valve operably connected to each of the passageways for partial and full flush communicating with such improved dual drain pipe and reversible for extended wear and life of such flap valves.
A further feature is the provision of an improved dual flush assembly which is commercially more acceptable by the user and which is reliable in construction and use